This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Rechargeable batteries may be used in numerous devices and exposed to a wide variety of temperatures. If a rechargeable battery is exposed to low temperatures, the battery may lose battery capacity, have difficulty recharging, etc. In some cases, heaters may be employed to maintain a sufficient temperature around a rechargeable battery. The heaters may be powered by the rechargeable battery which it is heating or another external power source not associated with the rechargeable battery.